Harry Potter: God of Fear
by Darth Veratis
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursleys, Harry grows cold and cruel as everyone he knows turns on him. Soon everyone will know to fear will fear the dark as Harry becomes the world's worst Dark Lord in history. Features EvilHarry! SlytherinHarry! Photographic Memory Harry! HHr! Strong language, Bashing, Brutal scenes, Descriptive romance later in. Age 17 recommended! You have been warned!
1. The Beginning

"Mummy loves you, don't ever forget that." Cried Lily as she held Harry to her breast rocking gently back and forth. The sound of a scream filled the dark house as the space between floor and door flashed green. Lily cried harder, her rocking ceased as the door blew of its hinges landing on the floor with a crash. Quickly putting Harry in the crib to the left Lily whirled around and screamed "You won't have my baby you bald-headed fuckwad!" she raised her wand threateningly.

Voldemort hissed in rage throwing the killing curse at her. She fell to the ground in a heap her wand never leaving her hand. "And now..." Here he paused savoring the moment. "Now it is time for you to die and for me to be invincible!" He cased the curse and Harry died. turning away Voldemort strode out of the house and died as an explosion blew the house to bits. A child's cry rent the still autumn air as a thick fog slowly enveloped the area. If Voldemort knew what he helped create, he would have cried himself. Only out of fear.

A crack was heard as Albus Dumbledore appeared a few houses down the street. his eyes widened with shock as he saw the house. He rushed forward into the disarray and cried as he came across James spread-eagled on the stairs a blank look on his face. Albus continued upward dreading what he would find. He quickened his pace as he heard Harry cry out to the world. he rushed into the nursery and cried even more as he saw Lily lying at the foot of the crib and little Harry standing at the edge looking down wailing for his mummy. He walked forward carful not to step on Lily as he picked up Harry. "You are safe now little Hadrian." he soothed as he gently rocked Harry back and forth in his arms. Albus looked tearfully at Lily and said "I will make sure that Hadrian is safe for you, I promise with my life, I will keep him safe."

 **32 hours later**

"NO!" A scream rent the air "I fucking refuse, fuck no! I will not have a fucking freak under my motherfucking roof! Get it out of my sight or I swear to motherfucking God I will... I will..." A violently purple walrus of a man staggered out as he fumed. Petunia Dursley was all for dumping the little bastard out on the street, and that is exactly what she did in a sense as she pulled up at St. Mary's Orphanage. She schooled her features as he carried Harry inside. She was met at the desk by a slightly plump woman whom frowned as Petunia put Harry down in the desk a left a moment after. The woman looked down at little Harry and smiled "What's your name?" she asked but she wasn't prepared for the answer "Hadrian" Harry said.

To Be Continued!

A/N

HERE WE GO!

First chapter in the books! Many more to come!

To be a part of the process join the discord I posted in the last chapter of Dread lord!


	2. His Rise

Hadrian was no normal two year old boy the woman realized as she picked him up. "Let's put you in front of some toys to play with." She brought him into an adjacent room filled with little children between the ages of three and five. She set him down in front of some building blocks. What happened next would be forever burned into her memory.

Hadrian eyed the building blocks with a look of boredom. He lifted one that had a large letter B on it. Only he lifted it not with his small hands, but with his magic. There it was floating there slowly turning in a circle. When he heard the scream coming from his left. Startled by the sudden harsh noise, the block he was levitating wizzed through the air and struck a five year old in the side of his head hard enough for the little boy to fall over. It left a wound which started bleeding. He started screeching at the top of his lungs. The petrified woman just staired at Hadrian not ever looking at the screeching toddler.

Annoyed at the continued noise coming from the boy Hadrian glared at him. The boy was suddenly very quiet. He turned white, then suddenly keeled over. The five year old's skin was devoid of any color. It was just chalk white. A soft gurgling noise came from the boy then as what little life left him. A small flash of light zoomed from the boy and entered Hadrian.

The woman finally realizing that something was wrong with the boy rushed over and picked him up. She glared at Hadrian accusingly, said boy was only playing with the wooden blocks, with his hands this time.

7 YEARS LATER

Hadrian smiled wickedly at the older boys, whom all quivered in fear. Hadrian had a dark reputation amongst the entire populace of St. Mary's. It was well known that little Hadrian Potter was dangerous. New arrivals were quickly told and perspective parents were warned and as a result steered clear of him. Hadrian hated them for it. He longed for an escape, yet everyone denied him the privilege.

The reason he had such a reputation? Little boys and girls died whenever Hadrian laid his eyes on you. Sooner or later they died. In an "accident", the White Terror happened, or it was gorey. Once a matron named Sarah Harper cared for the children. She instantly became Hadrian's number one to be killed list. Why you might ask? She called him little devil, monster, but the last insult was the last straw: Freak.

It happened last May in the middle of the dining room. The moment the words "Littke Freak" came out of her mouth she was flung into the air, contortions racking her. Blood started streaming from her eyes as she screamed, then her skin started peeling in great chunks, leaving her muscles to be seen by everyone. Blood was splattered onto the walls as her arms were torn off and her legs pulled backward at unnatural angles. Her screams became sceechs as bone after bone in her body snapped like twigs. Pieces of muscle and shards of bone fell off of her and started floating in the air as well making the grotesque scene worse. Her screeching became gurgling as her windpipe started to constrict, the muscles tearing with the strain. Her blood painted the floor, the walls, the poor children and caretakers who watched horrorstruck. The only person in the room without a spot of gore on him was Hadrian.

Hadrian left the room then leaving the dying woman floating there, the police which came later were puzzled as to how to get her down and as to who or what killed her.

"I-I'm sorry Hadrian I had n-no c-choice! They said that I would be here forever if didn't tell them what happened!" Theodore Salt cried as Hadrian glared at him still grinning evilly.

"You should have said nothing then because staying here with me is such a treat isn't it Theo?" Said boy was turning whiter by the second, the other boys starring terrified at him. " white Terror! They cried and ran from the room or at least tried to. But they all froze also turning white as snow. They wailed as they saw the beginning effects. Theo now completely white was on the floor choaking on his blood as it seeped out of his mouth.

Upon hearing the wails of terror the current matron rushed into the room filled with white boys all on the floor choaking on their blood, with their hands bloody from trying to breathe by removing the skin around their throats in an effort to remove the "hands" around them.

" YOU! I've had enough! Get out! Go! Leave us alone. You are nothing but a monster!" Soon she too joined the boys in their pail bloody death. And Hadrian fully packed left St. Mary's for good.

Ok guys here's the next update. And don't worry all will be explained on what happened during those seven years and any future gaps that you may find, they are there for a reason. Also the chapters will get progressively longer over time, up to a maximum of 10k. So how do you like my Harry evil as he is. Ask questions and ill answer them. Next update will be next week Monday or so this weekend is busy sadly, but don't worry I'll be writing the chapters down like clockwork so I can post mass or weekly. (You guys decide when I post by the reponces I get :) ) see ya guys next week V.


End file.
